To Protect Your World
by taleros
Summary: Kuroko risked her life fighting against Musujime in order to protect the world Mikoto dreams about. This story takes place during the aftermath of that incident. After a conversation with Touma and shuffling through the reasoning behind Kuroko's actions, will she finally realize just how much her kouhai truly cares for her?
1. part I

Alright guys, what's up?! Crazy to see me up in another story here eh? Well this isn't gonna be a long one (it's actually pretty short, so if you don't have a lot of time to read, this is perfect!). This started out as just a one shot, but I'll probably end up making a second part, depending if y'all like it and what not ;)

This has just been an idea I've been wanting to write after I found out about Kuroko and Musujime's fight. This was actually what I wanted to write as my first fanfiction of the MikoKuro pairing (but it turned out to be Though The Flame Lies Dormant)

Also, I'm sorry if I don't write Touma accurately. I don't know him as well as everyone else lol. But I know him more or less I hope!

So ok, check it out! Happy reading!

* * *

_To Protect Your World_

_I had never seen her like that. So much blood covered her clothes, her skin. Exhaustion was apparent in her eyes. Honestly, at that moment, I wasn't sure if we made it in time. When Kamijou returned my kouhai to me, I tried so hard to keep my tears locked away. But…my heart sunk in my chest. My entire body was trembling. I knew Kuroko must have been fighting Musujime, and I felt relief that Kamijou went in to save her. I knew that he would come through, he always did._

_But, I didn't realize the severity of her wounds. I didn't realize that…that she was on the brink of death. When I caught sight of her, I wanted to run to her side. Hold her in my own arms. Tell her I was sorry that she was involved in my problems, in my affairs, in my world. I should've been looking after her. I shouldn't have let her get hurt…dammit, what kind of person am I?! I must be some monster to have nearly killed my kouhai. It was all my fault. Even still…that idiot smiled at me when our eyes met. Those ruby red eyes that were gradually losing light. _

_We sat on the sidewalk while we waited for the ambulance to reach us. It would have taken too long to run to the hospital, despite how inclined I was to do so. I laid her head upon my lap and applied pressure to the gunshot wound. Kamijou remained silent as I tried my best to speak to Kuroko. I just tried to keep her with me. I just wanted her to keep breathing. In the midst of my talking, I felt tears begin to trail down my cheeks._

'Why…' _I heard Kuroko begin to say. She was trying so hard to talk. _'Why…are you…crying, Onee…sama?'

'Kuroko…'_ was all I could choke out. Though she must have been in excruciating pain, she managed to flash me another bright smile._

'…I was…trying my best…to end your nightmare. I wanted…to protect your world.'

_I wanted to shout out. I wanted to be angry. More tears started to fall from my cheeks, decorating my best friend's face._

'Dammit…why? Why would you go so far?'_ I hung my head low and rested my forehead against hers. I used my free hand to embrace my kouhai. I gritted my teeth. _'Why did you risk your life for me?'

_As I heard the sirens grow closer to us, I felt Kuroko's hand use whatever strength that remained to bring her hand up to my tearstained cheek._

'Isn't it obvious…Onee-sama?'

* * *

Kamijou waited with me as Kuroko was taken into the emergency room. Usually being around him would make me flustered, but not tonight. Tonight, my thoughts were only of my idiotic kouhai. That being said, for the most part, it was silent as we waited for word on Kuroko's condition. Well, that was until he spoke up.

"So…" he began."Shirai-san sure is something else."

"What do you mean by that?" I replied absentmindedly, crossing my arms.

"Well, I'm guessing you never mentioned your sisters? Or anything about Tree Diagram?"

"…no. But what are you trying to get at?"

"She had no knowledge about what was going on. She was completely in the dark. But regardless, because she knew it was hurting you, she put her life on the line to help." Kamijou stopped for a second to chuckle."She kind of reminds me of myself, now that I think about it."

For some reason, I felt my face heat up a little at that comment._ I guess Kuroko and Kamijou were similar in that sense. Whenever I try to clean up my own mess, these two idiots tend to involve themselves. They get themselves hurt for my sake…_

"But you know, Shirai-san has other reasons for doing what she did. That girl really does…care about you, doesn't she?"

For another reason I wasn't sure of, a brighter shade of red became apparent on my face. I also felt another quick wave of anger, though I'm not sure exactly what I was angry at.

"Kuroko does not know the meaning of privacy. She's stubborn and can be condescending. She's always getting mad at me for my taste in clothes and 'childish' tendencies," I said, my voice sounding harsher with every word.

"Uh…" Kamijou scratched the back of his head awkwardly, probably wondering if he said something wrong.

After I finished my quick rant of my kouhai, I lowered my eyes. I stared at the ground for a couple of minutes, trying to sort out the feelings that were bubbling all together. _What_ _exactly was I feeling? I knew I wasn't actually mad at Kuroko. It's just…why? Why did she care for me so much? She almost died to…protect my world. _I allowed a small smile to grace my lips._ Dammit…why does she always go off trying to sound cool?_

I heard the shuffling of Kamijou's feet. I'm sure he was beginning to feel uncomfortable in this awkward silence. "Well, looking beyond all that, you have someone that ultimately cares about your wellbeing. She seems to look up to you. And she would give anything to be a part of your world and protect it. That definitely deserves some merit."

My heart seemed to skip a beat as I twiddled my thumbs. _I mean…yeah all that's true…maybe behind all those perverted gestures…_ I ruffled my hair a bit. _Maybe what?_

"But why? Why would she do that…for me?"

Kamijou just sighed and folded his hands behind his head. "Honestly, Misaka. Even I know why…"

I cocked my eyebrow at him as he rose from his seat and placed his hands on his hips. "When I involve myself in others' affairs, when I put my life on the line to protect them, that's just me being stubborn. It's just my rotten luck that I can't let someone else suffer…but that's not the case for Shirai-san. There's a word for why she does what she does. There's a reason why she fights, a reason that drives her further into such a dark world."

* * *

Not long after that, Heaven Canceller came to let us know that we could see Kuroko. Kamijou seemed to take that as his cue to leave. He just thanked the doctor, tapped my shoulder, and walked off.

"Now, Shirai-san is asleep right now, but we have set up a chair in the room. You are free to stay tonight if you wish," he told me with a smile.

"Of course I'll stay," I said as I clenched my fist. _It's my fault that she's here in the first place. I can't just abandon her._

When we arrived at the room, I immediately moved the chair next to the hospital bed where Kuroko resided. Heaven Canceller made sure to state that he'd be nearby if we needed anything before exiting the room. I almost didn't even realize that he left. My eyes instantly scanned my kouhai. Her hair was untied, falling freely past her shoulders. I could see bandages snaking up around her neck and a couple stray bandages decorated her face.

Upon looking at her battered state, a wave of guilt once again ran through me. I felt tears begin to well up in the corners of my eyes. I hunched over and brought my right hand up to my heart, fiercely gripping onto my shirt. _Kuroko…_

The looming guilt within me began to subside as I heard the soft breathing of my kouhai. My eyes widened at the surreal sound as I picked my head up to gaze at Kuroko. It was a sound I was afraid I'd never be able to hear again. Her chest was rising, ever so slightly: up and down, up and down, up and down. I wasn't sure what came over me, but I hesitantly reached out for my best friend's hand. It was a little rough to the touch, but surprisingly delicate. I grasped it tightly and lowered my head to rest on the mattress.

My breathing became a little unsteady and my heart began to race, though I wasn't sure why, much like everything else I wasn't sure of today. There were so many things I felt like I should say, but nothing came to mind. So I went with the obvious guilt that still bubbled inside.

I took a deep breath and muttered, "I'm sorry…Kuroko."

At that, I felt her arm twitch, and before I knew it, I heard her small voice call to me.

"…Onee-sama?"

* * *

So what do you guys think? I was kinda just wanting to write this as I continue to think about ch. 10 of TTFLD (my main story). There is a lot of extra work I have to do with that chapter…..lol

But yeah, so I've just been wanting to write this for a while. I was gonna do it after my other story was done (but it's not really close to an end)

So if you guys liked it, please review! :) if I found out that you guys liked it, I'll make sure to make a pt. 2 for this! (cause you wouldn't want it to just end there right?! I also have this interesting thought…what if Mikoto started to show some tsundere tendencies towards Kuroko? What if Kuroko just realized how strong her feelings of love were towards our electromaster? Maybe that'll be fun to read?)

Anyways, thanks a lot if you took the time to read this! maybe see ya next time?


	2. part II

Hey guys! So it took some time, but here is part two! Yay! :D

Thanks for those of you who had reviewed/favorited/followed the story so far! Hopefully you like this next installment!

P.S. I know that the Daihasei Festival Arc is supposed to follow the events of the Tree Remnant Arc…but I'm obviously altering the time line a bit to add some more MikoKuro time…hope that's alright…

So here we go! Happy reading :)

* * *

_To Protect Your World, pt II_

_No POV_

"…_Onee-sama?"_

A blush heated up the electromaster's cheeks as she snatched her hand away. Her heart pounded as she crossed her arms and turned her head away, "I-it's about time you woke up."

"Geez, Onee-sama, I don't even get a good morning?" Kuroko said before adding playfully, "You look exhausted. Have you even slept?"

The blush deepened as she realized she hadn't. Mikoto had been too worried about her kouhai to even think about it. How could she sleep even if she had wanted to? This could have been her best friend's death bed. The blush dissipated as her guilt once again caught up to her.

_Kuroko could have died tonight,_ the electromaster thought to herself as she lowered her eyes. There was a tense silence before the older girl clenched her fist and muttered, "Look…Kuroko…I'm so—"

"What are you apologizing for?"

"What do you mean, 'what am I apologizing for'?" Mikoto said as she narrowed her eyes, still looking away from her kouhai. "I almost…you…you could have..."

In the midst of her attempt to form sentences, she felt Kuroko's soft hand reach over her own. Her eyes widened at the contact, and a blush once again tinted her cheeks as she brought up the courage to finally turn towards her kouhai. And what she saw nearly brought tears to her eyes. It was such a genuine, beaming grin. That idiot was smiling at her. And for some reason, it made her heart skip a beat.

"Please Onee-sama…please don't blame yourself," Kuroko said somberly despite her smile, Tears threatened to fall from the corners of her eyes as she stared lovingly at the electromaster. "Please know that I did this on my own. I just…I just wanted to be a part of your world. I wanted to protect it."

"But—"

"Look, if there's anyone to blame, it's me."

"Dammit Kuroko…" Mikoto nearly whispered as she stood up from her chair. "Why…"

Kuroko just watched the older girl. The feeling of guilt was starting to become contagious. _This was the only thing I regretted about my decision…I knew you would blame yourself Onee-sama…but, I just wanted to be the one to protect you for once. Maybe I was just being childish, to think I could go against one of your enemies. But I wasn't going to back down…I would have gladly died for you…but I know you don't want to hear that._

Kuroko was snapped out of her thoughts when Mikoto wrapped her trembling arms around her neck. She could feel the warmth of the electromaster's cheek, causing her own cheeks to heat up from the intimate contact. Then she heard sniffling coming from the other girl, and felt tears starting to stream down her face. Mindlessly, the teleporter returned the older girl's embrace, in shock of their current position.

"Onee—"

"You idiot…why did you go off and almost get yourself killed for me?" Mikoto asked softly in between sobs.

With that question, Kuroko laughed lightly. "I won't even dignify that with an answer."

They remained in each other's arms for quite some time. Surprisingly, Kuroko was the first one to break from the embrace and Mikoto was reluctant. The electromaster didn't want to let go. She never wanted to let go ever again.

* * *

_A couple weeks later_

_Mikoto's POV_

Kuroko has been keeping herself busy at the Judgement office ever since she was discharged from the hospital, despite my attempts to make her rest. So often I was left here in the dorm by myself. And tonight was no exception. It was about 8:00 in the evening, and I had already changed into my Gekota pajamas. Kirugumar was my only company as of late, and as soon as I fell onto my bed, I wrapped my arms around his big belly. I nuzzled against his neck and imagined that idiotic kouhai of mine.

Wait…

_Why did I just imagine Kuroko?!_

I quickly separated myself from the bear and turned on my side, my heart reaching an abnormally rapid beat. My face felt hot as I tried to throw the image out of my head. As I tried to calm the pounding in my chest, my eyes fell upon Kuroko's empty bed. For some reason, that night once again flashed in my mind. Anger, sadness, worry, confusion, guilt...I felt so many things that night. And the same question that plagued me: why? Why did she almost die for me? The words of those two idiots in my life echoed through my head.

'_Isn't it obvious…Onee-sama?'_

'_Honestly Misaka, even I know why…'_

'_There's a word for why she does what she does. There's a reason why she fights, a reason that drives her further into such a dark world.'_

'_I won't even dignify that with an answer.'_

_Shut up! Just shut up! I know there's a reason…I know the answer…_

But I was just too afraid to say it. I asked constantly because I was waiting for a different answer. I needed there to be something else. What the hell did I want the answer to be? I don't know…but it had to be anything but the truth. It couldn't be how much Kuroko cared, or that she wanted to protect me.

…or that she loved me.

_What did that mean exactly? How does she differentiate those feelings from friendship to something more? I mean, it's normal to care for your friend, isn't it? It's normal to want to be around them? To, deep down, not mind those perverted advances? Or the long embraces? Or that you'd be there for them no matter what? That nothing could tear you apart? That nothing meant more to you than that one person—_

My face once again burned a bright shade of red as I turned away from my kouhai's bed and hid myself in the safety of my covers. I stayed like that for a few minutes, trying to once again block out the thoughts and images of that idiotic kouhai of mine. I mean, I don't feel anything more towards her. She's always criticizing my childish taste and how I should be more responsible. Honestly, she can be pretty annoying. Always getting on about me. Always trying to transform me into some _ojou-sama._ Always throwing herself at me.

'_Well looking beyond all that, you have someone that ultimately cares about your wellbeing.'_

_Dammit, can't you just let me avoid the matter at hand?!_

Suddenly, I heard the door open.

* * *

_No POV _

"Onee-sama?" Kuroko called out as she entered her dorm, sitting upon a wheel chair. She noticed that the lights were on, but Mikoto was nowhere to be found. That was until her eyes befell the lump hidden under the sheets of the electromaster's bed. She cocked an eyebrow and rolled over to the older girl before lifting up the sheets.

"Um, what are you doing under the covers?" the teleporter questioned as she took note of Mikoto's red face.

"Gah—! Kuroko! What are you doing home?" the brown haired girl asked nervously, feeling her heart race as she looked upon the object of her thoughts.

"Am I not allowed in my own room?"

"It's just! Um, I thought you'd be home later?"

Kuroko frowned slightly. "What, did you not want me to come home early?"

"What? No, that's not it at all," Mikoto responded, raising her arms in defense.

"Oh? So then are you happy that I'm home early?"

The electromaster's blush flared up as she crossed her arms. "That's definitely not it either!"

Kuroko merely sighed and rolled her eyes. "So how much longer are you going to remain under the sheets, Onee-sama? And more importantly, may I join you?"

Quickly following that comment was a flash of electricity.

* * *

_Kuroko's POV_

"My, Onee-sama, I didn't think you'd have it in you to electrocute an injured person…" I choked out as I felt my body twitch against the floor. Unfortunately, I had fallen out of my dreaded wheel chair, and I felt a surge of pain throughout my body. But I didn't remain on the ground for long. Pretty soon, I felt myself being lifted from the ground. "Onee-sama?"

"Sorry Kuroko," Onee-sama said, wearing an obvious guilty smile. I figured my cheeks were now tinted pink as she helped me over to my bed. When I was able to sit upon my mattress, I grabbed onto her hand before she walked away. I saw her tense at my actions before turning her head to look at me. As I locked my gaze with her beautiful chestnut eyes, I was at a loss for words. I completely forgot why I stopped her in the first place. There was nothing for me to say. But what surprised me more was that Onee-sama didn't pull away either.

Well it lasted for at least about ten seconds before she pulled away with a nervous laugh and hurriedly returned to her own bed. She quickly said 'goodnight' and turned out the lights. As the darkness engulfed the room, I sighed, realizing I had never changed into my sleep wear.

_Oh well, I guess I'll just deal with sleeping in my uniform tonight…that'll be uncomfortable…but I still feel a little pained from falling earlier to get up and change._

After settling under the sheets, I couldn't fall asleep. All I did was stare around the room, waiting for sleep to take over my being. But it didn't happen for a while. Instead, I listened to the sounds of the room. Those soft, subtle creaks and knocks you usually only heard when you were scared. Then I heard the occasional car that would drive by the dormitory. Then…well then I heard my Onee-sama breathing, ever so slightly.

_I can't believe that…that I almost lost all of this. I mean, I don't regret my decision at all to fight against Musujime but…it's sorta scary when I think about it. I could have died two weeks ago. I could have been buried beneath a building right now…_

I turned my head over to stare at Onee-sama's bed. Luckily, she was facing me, and I got to admire her beauty in the moonlight that peered in through the window.

_It's almost terrifying…it almost scares me how much I love you Misaka Mikoto…I don't think I ever realized how much my heart could love someone until that night. That night where I knew the only thing I wanted was to protect your world, your ideals, to end your nightmare. Nothing was more important than that. I would have gladly died for you..._

I placed my hand over my heart as I gazed at your sleeping face.

_Do you know that, Onee-sama? Do you know how much I love you?_

* * *

Well how did you all like it? So I'm not sure if it seems obvious or not…but I'm definitely think of adding more parts…I'm enjoying myself writing this :) and I'm hoping you guys are enjoying reading it!

So how about it? Another part? If so, let me know! Please review and give me some feedback and motivation!

Thanks a lot for reading! See ya next time?


End file.
